infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Build Links
Your here: Main Page/WiFi/Build Links __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. NOTE: If you want fewer problems flash to a recommended build. If you flash to the latest developmental build expect problems. NOTE: Most of these links are to broadcom builds. Because that's what I own, except one atheros device. * V24 Development =Recommended Builds= * BrainSlayer v24 (12874) * BrainSlayer v24 K2.4 Broadcom (12874) * BrainSlayer v24 K2.6 Broadcom (13525) * Eko v24 K2.4 (12548) - Eko's builds are Broadcom only * Eko v24 K2.6 (13575) - Eko's builds are Broadcom only =Current Developmental Builds= * BrainSlayer v24 (14815) - DO NOT USE MICRO * BrainSlayer v24 K2.4 Broadcom (14815) - DO NOT USE MICRO * BrainSlayer v24 K2.6 Broadcom (14815) * BrainSlayer v24 Linksys WRT400N (14815) * Eko v24 K2.4 (14853) - Eko's builds are Broadcom only * Eko v24 K2.6 (14853) - Eko's builds are Broadcom only =General Links= * K26 Build Supported Router List * Build 13491 (NEWD_Std build won't fit on Netgear units) * Routers that will and won't support NEWD2 * New kernel - 2.6 - What is it all about? * Routers that will and won't support VLAN =Build Threads= * Eko Build 14853 07/28/10 Broadcom * Eko Build 14848 07/27/10 Broadcom * Eko Build 14826 07/18/10 Broadcom * Eko build 14818 07/17/10 Broadcom * BS Build 14815 07/16/10 Atheros Broadcom - USB Hard Drive partition problem on Asus RT-N16<-Fixed in 14818 * BS Build 14684 06/30/10 Atheros Broadcom - USB Hard Drive partition problem on Asus RT-N16<-Fixed in 14818 * BS Build 14667 06/27/10 - Pulled * BS Build 14594 06/12/10 Atheros Broadcom Ralink * Eko build 14584 06/09/10 Broadcom * Eko build 14583 06/09/10 Broadcom * BS Build 14569 06/09/10 Atheros Broadcom * BS Build 14537 06/03/10 Atheros Broadcom * Eko build 14536 05/31/10 Broadcom K2.6 only * BS Build 14473 05/25/10 Atheros Broadcom Ralink * Eko Build 14471 05/21/10 Broadcom * Eko Build 14438 05/17/10 Broadcom * Eko Build 14428 05/16/10 - Pulled * BS Build 14311 04/23/10 Atheros Broadcom - only available through the router database * BS Build 14289 04/16/10 Atheros Broadcom * BS Build 14280 04/15/10 Atheros Broadcom * Eko Build 14205 04/07/10 Broadcom * BS Build 14144 03/24/10 Broadcom Ralink * Eko Build 13972 03/31/10 Broadcom * BS Build 13972 02/23/10 Broadcom * BS Build 13968 02/22/10 Broadcom * BS Build 13832 02/03/10 Broadcom * BS Build 13637 01/16/10 Broadcom * Eko Build 13577 01/02/10 Broadcom * BS Build 13525 12/28/09 Broadcom * Eko Build 13491 12/24/09 Broadcom * Eko Build 13401 12/07/09 Broadcom * Eko Build 13309 11/25/09 Broadcom * Eko Build 13230 11/14/09 Broadcom * Eko Build 13064 11/02/09 Broadcom * BS Build 13064 10/10/09 Broadcom * Eko Build 13000 09/30/09 Broadcom * BS Build 12966 09/24/09 Broadcom * BS Build 12874 09/08/09 Broadcom * Eko Build 12774 09/01/09 Broadcom * BS Build 12759 08/31/09 Broadcom * Eko Build 12714 08/23/09 Broadcom * BS Build 12672 08/19/09 Broadcom * BS Build 12638 08/13/09 Broadcom * BS Build 12615 08/06/09 Broadcom * BS Build 12601 08/03/09 Broadcom * Eko Build 12533 07/27/09 ???? * Eko Build 12548 07/22/09 Broadcom * BS Build 12533 07/21/09 Broadcom Unresolved DD-WRT Issues dd-wrt Forum Stickies (Past and Present) V24 Development Category:English Documentation Category:DD-WRT Category:WiFi